


Ten Song Challenge

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Song Challenge

**Let Her Go- Passenger**

"We should break up." Tony murmurs as he pulls his pants back on.

"What?" He says, his voice cracking not only from the shock, but also he didn't know they were dating. He knew they were friends who messed around on occasion, but he never had any idea they were a couple.

"Yep, sorry I just don't think its the most practical thing at the time."

"Tony, I didn't even know..." He trails off, feeling his heart blossom from thinking they were dating and breaking knowing its over.

"Know what? That'd it end? C'mon, we had fun while it lasted."

"You know what Tony, fine! You never asked me to be your boyfriend, why should I have any say if it ends?!" He hears himself yell before dissolving into tears.

This has no right to hurt as bad as it does.

He never knew he could actually feel his heart breaking.

"What? Steve-"

"Don't! You never-" He can't even speak, he starts sobbing so hard.

The room is quiet for minute.

Then he hears the door open, and Tony Stark leave.

 

**The Fairest Of The Seasons- Nico**

"I can't believe you dragged me out of the workshop for this." Tony grumbles as they walk hand in hand through Central Park.

"It's beautiful out!" Steve says. "You need to get out of there more, appreciate how gorgeous it is out here."

"More of your more thing than mine." He utters as he tries to grab his tablet out of his coat.

"Nope." Steve says as he grabs his hand away. "You're going to walk around here and appreciate it without technology."

"Meanie." He says with his poutiest face.

"Trust me, you won't hate it so much." Steve whispers with a quiet smile.

"Oh really, what makes you say that?" He answers with a smirk.

And with that, he realizes how blushed Steve is.

"Well, I was going to wait, but since you're being such a pain in the ass..." Steve says before lowering to one knee. Staring up at Tony, still blushing, he reaches into his jacket and slowly brings out a small, velvet box. "Tony Stark, will you marry me?"

He can't even utter a response, for once in his life, just jerks his head yes.

 

**The New Year- Death Cab for Cutie**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yells around him, grabbing someone for a celebratory kiss.

And all he, Tony Stark, can do, is slink away with champange glass in his hand. Luckily everyone is too busy wishing each other a happy new year to bother noticing him winding his way out to the balcony, too cold for most guest to bother braving.

He pushes the doors open and stands against the railing, taking a breath of the cool night air.

"I thought I was the only one who wanted to escape." He hears a voice say behind him. He quickly turns and sees Captain America, looking delicious as always in a tux.

"Gets a bit much in there." He whispers, walking closer to the man.

"I thought you were Tony Stark, Iron Man, Man of the Night." Steve says with a smirk.

"Hate to dissapoint you... Guess there's a lot of things you don't know about me." He says with a smirk in his eyes.

"Guess I'd like to find out."

 

**Bring Me to Life- Evanescence**

"How long has he been down there?" Tony whispered, looking at the comatose man.

Phil paused, "Nearly 70 years Stark."

"70 years..." He says, staring at the man in awe. "You know my dad never said how..."

"How what?"

"How young he was." Tony finally chokes out. "For all he said about him, how heroic he was, how many people he said, he never said that he was more than just... a kid." Tony's face says so much and yet Phil can't decipher what it meant.

"Well, he'll wake up soon, you can talk to him-"

"No!" Stark says as he jerks out of the chair, nearly flipping it over in his effort. "No, I should-"

"Stark, I'm sure he'd like to see a familiar face."

"Coulson..." Tony says as he reaches the door, facing the man with a look as cold as ice in his eyes. "I am not my father."

 

**99 Problems- Old Tyme Religion**

His life was a complete cluster fuck.

Here he was fighting in a team who fought like a family and was the closest to one he ever had. Clint still tried to shoot at him with his arrows and Natasha would try to spar him at any moment and he had Thor nearly destroying everything in his apartment and everything was some insane mess he wouldn't trade for the world.

Because it had all lead him to something worth everything in his entire life.

Captain America. Steve Rogers.

The man who broke through every defense he had, held on to him every time he tried to run away, and tried to show him he was good enough every day.

And the man he was proposing to tonight,

 

**Flavor of the Weak- American Hi-Fi**

Across the bar, he watched as the numerous women flirted with Tony Stark.

And why wouldn't they? He was gorgeous, charismatic, rich, everything someone would walk in a man.

So why did it hurt so bad when he had to watch these women flirt with him?

He tried to ignore the knot in his stomach, attempted to make conversation with Bruce or Clint before they realized his mind was else where.

And suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore.

He couldn't stand Tony going home with these women who meant nothing to him and thought even less of him.

So he put him drink calmly down, got off of his bar stool, and strolled over to the man surrounded by floozies, cutting his way through them.

He finally got to the man, his man, and put his hand to Tony's cheek.

"Steve- what the hell-"

And he was broken off when he suddenly kissed him, hard, with meaning. Finally he pulled away, "Let's get out of here. And away from these people who don't mean anything to you."

 

**Plastic Stars- Freezepop**

"What the hell Rogers?" Stark murmurs beside him, still blissed out from his last orgasm.

He has to smirk at that, from everything that could shock Stark, it'd be a bunch of cheap, glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, which Tony had only once he'd finally turned off the lights moments ago.

"Nat gave them to me for Christmas... and I guess..." He broke off, feeling the blush grow across his cheeks, feeling glad the lights were off. "I guess I sort of like them."

He couldn't believe his new lover or boyfriend or whatever he was had to see that he had glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.

"You know..." Tony murmured, barely a whisper. "I had these when I was younger..."

"Oh yeah." He says, wrapping his arm around the other man, feeling his warmth. 

"Yeah. Until-" He can feel Tony take a gulp against him. "Until one night, my dad, drunk as hell, ran into my room while I was sleeping and told me how gay they were and started ripping them down. He passed out before he got more than three, but the next morning I took them all down."

Tony closes his eyes tightly, trying to fight to memory, so he kisses them gently. "Tony.... Shhh.... you're okay." And Tony just looks at him like he wants to believe him and kisses him back.

 

**Always Love- Nada Surf**

They're fighting hard, going at each other like they were bred to. Iron Man matching him hit for hit, scathing remark hitting each other where it hurt.

And suddenly he can't anymore.

He can't.

Whatever fight was in him is gone.

"Tony... you win." He says, his shoulders sinking, closing his eyes as tears start to blur them.

"Steve..."

"You win, alright!" He yells with whatever voice he has left. "I can't fight with you anymore, I'm done, I'm lost here, I am so tired of trying so hard..." He trails off, finally his body betrays him and he crumbles to his feet. He expects Tony to speed out of the room, get out of there like a bat of out hell.

The last thing he expects is for Tony to curl around him, holding him like he wants to keep him safe.

"I.... I'm so tired too..." He says as he hold him. 

 

**Adam's Song- Blink 182**

Tony could barely see the razor through his blurred vision, still trying to slice the flesh of his wrist.

Narcissist, commitment-phobic, doesn't play well with others.

Except for creating technology light years above anyone else, what good was he.

"Tony?" He heard a voice in the distance. "Tony, JARVIS said you're in here, I need you to look at-" He can hear whoever it is break off once they finally spot him, crumpled in a bathtub, with a bottle of vodka and razor.

Like a drunk.

"Tony... Tony... no..." He hears the voice murmur. He expects a lecture or scolding about what a spoiled rich boy he was. Instead he feels someone getting into the tub with him. He finally can focus and can see its Captain America of all people.

What the Fuck.

"Tony, please." He says gently as he wraps himself around him.

"Steve, please, don't, go, you shouldn't be here." And before he can stop himself, he breaks. He drops the razor and all he can do is cuddle into the other man.

"I'm here Tony. I'm here."

 

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark- Death Cab for Cutie**

"Steve... Steve..." Tony murmurs as he lays in the hospital bed.

"Tony, I'm here." He says, grasping the other man's hand harder than before. 

"Steve.... you should leave.." 

"Tony, why would you said that?"

Finally, Tony opens his eyes to meet his. "Steve, I'm a bad bet. I'm old, and reckless and you've read all of the profiles about me. You should be with someone who is... worthy of you."

Even as he says this, he can see the tears slowly forming in Tony's eyes.

"Tony... for someone so smart, you can be so stupid." He says with smile. "You think I fell in love with you because you're a good bet? I feel in love with you because you're clever, and stubborn, and make me heart race like it'll never stop. And we'll be fighting side to side until the very end."

 

And in that moment, Tony never thought it would be Steve who's end would come first.

 

But in a way... he died that day too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to make fanfics out of some of these, please leave comments!


End file.
